Klaus and Caroline
'''The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Klaus' began in Our Town when Klaus cured Caroline of her werewolf bite. Season Three The first time they meet is in The Reckoning, when Tyler begins transition and Klaus gives him Elena's blood. Carolins says "No,no,no,no, Tyler don't" and Klaus replies "If he doesn't drink it he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment" In Our Town, during Caroline's birthday, Tyler unconsciously bites her long after Klaus's request for him to do so, which he refused. Immediately after the incident, Tyler tells Klaus. Klaus arrives at the Forbes' home to help Caroline, requesting Liz's support in exchange for her inviting him in to cure her daughter. Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. He explain to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning," admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is waiting for her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty," convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. The next day, Caroline wakes up to find that the werewolf bite has healed, as well as a box on her bedside table, containing a bracelet left from Klaus. Quotes Season Three :Caroline: Are you going to kill me? :Klaus: On your birthday? You really think that low of me? :Caroline: Yes. :Klaus: That looks bad. My apologies you were just collateral damage, it's nothing personal. I love birthdays. :Caroline: (to Klaus) Are you like a billion or something? :Klaus: You'll have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline, celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free. :Caroline: No I'm dying. :Klaus: And I could let you, die, if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret, there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays - all you have to do is ask. :Caroline: I dont wanna die. :Klaus: There you go sweetheart have at it, happy birthday Caroline. :-- Our Town. Gallery tumblr_lxpynvrZdP1r4wyn7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxq0g7TfVZ1qlchdwo3_250.gif Tumblr lxpxihxvSE1qa44bco4 250.gif tumblr_lxq4nwSyaR1rn8lxwo1_500.gif Tumblr lxpupgS6gb1r4wyn7o1 500.gif Vampire-diaries-02a 610.jpg Vampire-diaries-06a 610.jpg Tumblr lxqiprmeQg1qeu1r3o1 250.gif tumblr_lxpztj4MT71qirh3k.gif tumblr_lxpzo6e06t1qk381no7_250.gif tumblr_lxq3l5Gmza1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxq3qpHjRm1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_lxq4yrKSGy1rn8lxwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxq7yl1FAx1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lxq09ntMaf1qejxzlo1_500.png tumblr_lxpxkwR51S1r4wyn7o1_500.gif tumblr_lxq652Orbn1qk3ffs.gif tumblr_lxqar6khbd1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lxqewycahv1qek0qio1_500.png tumblr_lxpx62B8rW1r5nnw1o1_500.gif tumblr_lxqooxYmVm1qerkbeo1_500.gif tumblr_lxpwc9fJxL1qevqiso1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqqozLcvu1r5bsub.png tumblr_lxqqrfGZDV1qk381no2_500.gif tumblr_lxqrdhWhHa1qce3a3o1_500.gif tumblr_lxqur7hsB31r3fdc5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxqur7hsB31r3fdc5o2_500.gif tumblr_lxqvxam1YH1qk0kd0o4_250.gif tumblr_lxqw6jP2XC1qf112uo1_250.gif tumblr_lxpvvnF3lw1r4wyn7o1_500.gif tumblr_lxqw6jP2XC1qf112uo2_250.gif tumblr_lxqwq5TwaQ1qbctpco1_500.jpg tumblr_lxpv7hpcsD1r4wyn7o1_500.gif|Klaus has got tears in his eyes carolines-bracelet.jpg tumblr_lxik72Icsh1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lwu38yFvHO1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|Klaus: I know you’re there, Caroline. Won’t you come out and play, love? tumblr_lw0106g26E1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_lvye14fF8w1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lvwofpXW4v1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_lvuruijwBX1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_luozwaMpRi1qbj6cco1_500.gif tumblr_luo944Hf3y1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lums6s0BAZ1qfk9oyo1_500.gif|'Caroline:' Klaus? Klaus: Hello, darling. Did you miss me? tumblr_lummts9cTf1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lum6nfrxCz1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lul6ht5DnX1qbctpco1_500.gif tumblr_luiuybFt4J1qhem1t.gif|You’ve broken my heart… rendering me to be alone for all eternity. tumblr_luijonIF2c1qhem1t.gif|'Jules:' You have 15 minutes before she dies. Klaus: I will kill you and anyone you’ve ever met. tumblr_lu6rm9zVUk1qfk9oyo1_500.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25422164-500-229.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25422154-500-295.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25422133-500-242.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390931-500-240.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390791-500-237.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390766-500-278.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390762-500-278.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390759-500-278.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390732-500-258.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390725-500-272.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390708-500-282.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390704-500-282.gif Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-25390691-500-252.gif tumblr_lxs8n04lgQ1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lxskxlRqRx1qhp2ojo2_500.gif tumblr_lxs2qz3QuB1qbb552o1_500.gif tumblr_lxrqv1SRDn1qfk9oyo1_500.gif tumblr_lxrn3fxhaa1rn8lxwo1_500.gif tumblr_lxrmz9fsdZ1ql4524o1_500.gif tumblr_lxr4z5totL1r6av8to1_500.gif Trivia *Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time in episode The Reckoning but starting the relationship in Our Town. *It's ironic that Klaus wanted to kill Caroline in the sacrifice, but save her on her birthday. Category:Relationships Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters